A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise equipment, more specifically, a dumbbell-supporting bracket that can be used as either a push-up stand or as a means to perform multiple exercises with multiple dumbbells.
There are a multitude of different types of exercises that can be performed in connection with a dumbbell. Often, varying dumbbell sizes are required when performing different arm-strengthening exercises that utilize different muscle groups. When multiple dumbbell sizes are required, it can become expensive to purchase multiple pairs of dumbbells. Additionally, there is a space requirement that comes in when handling a plurality of dumbbell sets as they collectively can take up a lot of space. It has long been desirable to provide a dumbbell set that can adjust the weight by employing different means.
The device of the present application seeks to overcome the financial burden in purchasing and storing multiple dumbbell sets by providing a dumbbell-supporting bracket that can support two dumbbells thereon. The dumbbell-supporting bracket enables an end user to combine two dumbbells of equal or varying weight together in order to accomplish a particular arm-strengthening exercise that require varying amounts of weight. Once more, the device of the present application may be further used as a push-up stand.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a dumbbell-supporting bracket that is composed of an inverted “V”-shaped bracket that includes two locations with which dumbbells may be supported and an elevated grip for use in manipulating the dumbbell-supporting bracket; wherein two dumbbells of equal or varying weights are inserted into the respective locations and thereafter an end user can perform arm-strengthening exercises that traditionally involve a dumbbell; alternatively an end user can lay the bracket upon the ground with or without dumbbells supported thereon, and wherein said bracket acts as a push-up stand; wherein the locations for support of dumbbells are able to support dumbbells of varying weights.
The Emick Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,274) discloses a dumbbell lifting apparatus with a handle. However, the apparatus is not capable of resting itself upon a ground, and or used in conjunction with a push-up styled exercise.
The Agan Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,897) discloses an exercise apparatus for performing a push-up. However, the apparatus does not support two dumbbells for use in arm-strengthening exercises or as a push-up stand.
The Johannson et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,573) discloses an exercise device with a handgrip for performing push-up exercises. However, the exercise device does not support dumbbells thereon for use as either a push-up stand or in use as arm-strengthening exercises similar to use with dumbbells.
The Duty Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,380) discloses a grip bar for use when performing push-up exercises. Again, the grip bar is only for use with push up exercises, and not for supporting dumbbells in connection with arm-strengthening exercises.
The Tsay et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,100) illustrates an ornamental design for a push-up exercise stand, which does not depict dumbbells supported thereon.
The Dubrul et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,793) discloses a device that allows the forces required to do push-ups and pull-ups. Again, the device does not allow for support of dumbbells thereon and in use in connection with arm-strengthening exercises that traditionally involve the use of dumbbells.
The Rozenblad Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,525) discloses a multiple exercise device. Again, the device is only for use with push up exercises, and not for supporting dumbbells in connection with arm-strengthening exercises.
The Ngu Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,031) discloses a weight adjustable dumbbell for performing push-ups. However, the adjustable dumbbell is not a dumbbell-supporting bracket that can be used as a push-up stand or as a means of conducting arm-strengthening exercises by attaching dumbbells of equal or varying weights thereon.
The Erkhaus Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,445) discloses an adjustable exercise bell. However, the adjustable exercise bell is not a stand that can support dumbbells of equal or varying weights thereon for use as either a push-up stand or in connection with arm-strengthening exercises that are traditionally conducted with a dumbbell.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a dumbbell-supporting bracket that is composed of an inverted “V”-shaped bracket that includes two locations with which dumbbells may be supported and an elevated grip for use in manipulating the dumbbell-supporting bracket; wherein two dumbbells of equal or varying weights are inserted into the respective locations and thereafter an end user can perform arm-strengthening exercises that traditionally involve a dumbbell; alternatively an end user can lay the bracket upon the ground with or without dumbbells supported thereon, and wherein said bracket acts as a push-up stand; wherein the locations for support of dumbbells are able to support dumbbells of varying weights of dumbbells are able to support dumbbells of varying weights. In this regard, the push-up stand and dumbbell-supporting bracket departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.